sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen 2
| producer = Peter Del Vecho | writer = | story = | based on = | based_on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Frozen 2 (stylized as Frozen II) is an upcoming American computer-animated musical fantasy film in production by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and is the sequel to Frozen (2013). The film features the returning voices of Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana along with the new voices of Evan Rachel Wood and Sterling K. Brown. It is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 22, 2019, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. Premise Queen Elsa, her sister Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven embark on a new journey beyond their homeland of Arendelle. Cast *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Josh Gad as Olaf *Santino Fontana as Hans *Evan Rachel Wood *Sterling K. Brown Production When asked about future sequels, producer Peter Del Vecho explained in March 2014 that Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, and he "work very, very well together, so I believe we will be developing a new project. But I don't know what that is right now." In late April, Walt Disney Studios chairman Alan F. Horn said that "we haven't really talked about a sequel" because the studio's current priority is the planned Broadway musical, which will require "four or five" additional songs to be written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. When asked in May 2014 about a sequel, Disney CEO Bob Iger stated to host David Faber that Disney would not "mandate a sequel" or "force storytelling", because to do so would risk creating something not as good as the first film. Iger also expressed the hope that the Frozen franchise "is something that is kind of forever for the company" similar to The Lion King. In June, Lee confirmed that then-chief creative officer John Lasseter had expressly granted her and Buck the freedom to explore whatever they were "passionate about": "We don't know what it is yet ... We're actually going to start from scratch. It'll be something completely brand new." On March 12, 2015, at Disney's annual meeting of shareholders in San Francisco, Iger, Lasseter, and actor Josh Gad (the voice of Olaf) officially announced a full-length sequel, Frozen 2, was in development at Disney, with Buck and Lee returning as directors and Del Vecho returning as producer. Lasseter explained that at Disney Animation, "as with Pixar, when we do a sequel, it is because the filmmakers who created the original have created an idea that is so good that it's worthy of these characters." He stated that in the case of Frozen, the directors had "come up with a great idea for a sequel and you will be hearing a lot more about it, and we're taking you back to Arendelle." According to the Los Angeles Times, there was "considerable internal debate" at Disney over whether to proceed with a Frozen sequel at Disney Animation, but the unprecedented success of the first film apparently swayed Disney executives towards making a sequel. In an interview with The Arizona Republic, Menzel confirmed that she would return for her role a couple weeks after completing her concerts tour; she said, "they haven't even sent me a script". On September 28, Josh Gad announced his return with Buck, Lee, Del Vecho, Anderson-Lopez, and Lopez along with Lasseter, adding that the sequel is going to be special. He said, "the amazing people at Walt Disney Animation Studios have created a story that carries on the incredible legacy of the original Frozen and continues to build and expand on the characters and themes in new and exciting ways." Jonathan Groff (the voice of Kristoff) said earlier in July 2017, "I don't know anything about it yet other than I'm about to start recording my section of it." On October 11, he confirmed on the British talk show Lorraine that he too had started recording for the sequel the previous month. In an October 2017 interview with CinemaBlend, Bell revealed that there will be some new characters too. She further said that the directors and the producers had "taken their trip to Norway" and took "the entire culture in" to make this "fun home movie." She added that Lee had journaled herself as Elsa and Anna "for months to try and figure out they'd say". In March 2018, Lee revealed in an interview that she was doing the second draft out of six drafts, which she referred as "six screenings". Later the same month, Anderson-Lopez in an interview about Broadway's Frozen, for which she and her husband wrote the new featured songs, confirmed that they had already recorded a song for the sequel with Bell. In July 2018, it was announced that Evan Rachel Wood and Sterling K. Brown had entered talks to join the cast in undisclosed roles. In August 2018, Allison Schroeder, the screenwriter of Hidden Figures and Disney's Christopher Robin, was hired to assist screenwriting duties with Jennifer Lee after Lee assumed the head of Walt Disney Animation, succeeding Lasseter. Release Frozen 2 is scheduled to be released on November 22, 2019, in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was previously set for November 27 of that year. On April 11, 2019, it was announced that a companion docuseries will be launched on the Disney+ streaming service within its first year entitled Into the Unknown: Making Frozen 2. Marketing Disney released the first teaser trailer for the film on February 13, 2019. The teaser trailer was viewed 116.4 million times in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed animated film trailer in that time period, surpassing the record of Incredibles 2 (113.6 million views). References External links * * Category:American animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated musical films Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films directed by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Screenplays by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films